March 11, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:08 Flower1470 i is first . Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:46 Dragonian King i is second 6:47 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:47 Dragonian King how is the queen of games doing today 6:48 Flower1470 Great. How about you? 6:49 Dragonian King (yes) Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:50 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:50 Loving77 hi 6:51 Dragonian King sup peep our avatars our cursedddddddddd 6:51 Flower1470 I like my avatar :D 6:51 Loving77 It won't let me change my avatar 6:51 Dragonian King me neither or chris they wont change 6:52 Loving77 whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 6:52 Dragonian King idk lily go look up and see if wikia said something about it 6:52 Flower1470 -_________- WHY ME 6:53 Loving77 eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 6:56 Dragonian King because you're the queen of games 6:56 Flower1470 "Hey, I think you missed something on the wiki, there are many threads which tells you the avatars don't change, it's a known bug and Wikia is trying to fix it :) " 6:56 Dragonian King oooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 6:57 Flower1470 They update tomorrow, so I'm assuming it'll be fixed then. 6:58 Dragonian King finally Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:01 Flower1470 Hey Chris 7:01 Chrisgaff ELLO Hey Lil 7:02 Dragonian King hi chris 7:02 Chrisgaff Thank goodness it'll be fixed. Hey silly 7:08 Flower1470 Would banning everyone from the TT Wiki except for Peep and I be acceptable? 7:09 Dragonian King i guess if you want why btw chris and i are from TT Wiki :O well sort of lol 7:09 Flower1470 http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Silverballer1911 you probably wont want to look at the details of what he did 7:10 Dragonian King oh. well um 7:10 Flower1470 A quick look at that will give you an idea. 7:10 Dragonian King TO THE SHADOW REALM WITH THIS FOOL 7:10 Flower1470 Why do they always bother me 7:11 Dragonian King because they're jealous of the queen of games 7:11 Flower1470 The same guy has been harassing me for 6 months. 7:11 Chrisgaff Too funny. XD 7:11 Flower1470 He has dozens of accounts 7:11 Chrisgaff Well, not like that, just what he put I mean. Heh heh... (imakethingsakward:c) 7:12 Flower1470 He used to target Peep. Now he's spamming me. Wikia has banned his IP twice. Idk how he's still around. 7:12 Dragonian King guesswhat guess what* 7:12 Flower1470 He might end up coming here O_o what 7:13 Dragonian King i found out a way to edit the ban log :D watch MediaWiki:Blocklogentry 18:07, February 14, 2014 Dragonian King (Talk | contribs | block) sent Toontownkiddy (Talk | contribs) to the Shadow Realm for infinite (autoblock disabled, e-mail blocked, cannot edit own talk page) (Rude ) (unblock | change block) lol 7:14 Flower1470 XD 7:15 Dragonian King yay this wiki is becoming more and more fun everyday 7:17 Flower1470 Someone convince Peep to play W101 with me 7:18 Dragonian King peep play w101 with your sister 7:19 Loving77 its too hot and i dont feel well 7:19 Dragonian King 18:13, February 14, 2014 Dragonian King (Talk | contribs | block) freed Toontownkiddy (Talk | contribs) from the Shadow Realm 7:20 Chrisgaff >70 degrees >hot HWAT 7:20 Flower1470 She has a fever 7:21 Chrisgaff Oh yea. Well... 7:21 Loving77 and i dont feel like dueling right now 7:21 Chrisgaff SORRY PEN -Runs away- 7:21 Loving77 :P 7:22 Flower1470 WHAT AM I GOING TO DO FOR THE NEXT 2 HOURS???? 7:23 Loving77 look up pictures of Watapon 7:23 Flower1470 -_____- for 2 hours?? 7:23 Loving77 yup 7:24 Flower1470 I'd rather not 7:24 Loving77 aw but its cute 7:24 Flower1470 :/ 7:25 Dragonian King reread sillys zexal 7:25 Loving77 or you could find me some pictures of St. Joan :D 7:27 Flower1470 Suuuuuuure 7:27 Loving77 yay 7:28 Flower1470 It was Serenity's monster? 7:28 Dragonian King reread sillys zexal 7:28 Loving77 yup 7:28 Dragonian King lily week o' whale will be good for toontask posting right 7:29 Loving77 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/St._Joan 7:33 Dragonian King lily lily lily lily lily lily 7:33 Flower1470 what 7:33 Dragonian King lily week o' whale is good for TTK right? 7:34 Flower1470 um yeah i guess 7:37 Dragonian King you aren't sure? if not check again bwahaha 7:38 Flower1470 If you think it's alright, go ahead. I've read it several times and I can't remember anything that could be questioned. 7:39 Dragonian King ok i'll finish up the silly's zexal guide and then post it sometime this week 7:46 Flower1470 about time 7:47 Dragonian King btw did you see the new ttk avatar i made? 7:47 Flower1470 Yes. 7:48 Dragonian King do you like it? 7:49 Flower1470 Yes. 7:50 Dragonian King is yugioh stupid? 7:51 Flower1470 No. Nice try. 7:51 Dragonian King lol lily do you think its okay that ash the fatty is called ash the fatty 7:57 Flower1470 ... No, actually. I don't think that's okay. 7:58 Dragonian King yeah i was kinda worried about that 7:58 Flower1470 That's quite offensive now that I think about it. 7:58 Dragonian King i'll just call him Ash 7:58 Flower1470 (yes) 7:59 Chrisgaff Ash Ketchup> *? 7:59 Dragonian King ... (rofl) okay ill call him ash ketchup 8:01 Chrisgaff You haven't thought of that? O_o 8:01 Dragonian King ...no 8:03 Chrisgaff http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/714/964/690.gif My "WHAT" reaction. 8:04 Flower1470 :rolf: :rofl: * 8:04 Dragonian King animated emotes are broke D: 8:04 Chrisgaff Not to me. :/ 8:05 Flower1470 "are broke" nice grammar. 8:05 Dragonian King lily do you ever have a problem with toontask where you put in coding and then the site feels the need to change your coding for no apparent reason? 8:05 Chrisgaff grammer* XD 8:06 Dragonian King grammar* 8:06 Flower1470 @Silly sometimes 8:07 Chrisgaff I'm guessing silly doesn't get the joke. 8:07 Dragonian King nope 8:07 Flower1470 of course he wouldnt 8:09 Chrisgaff Before I became "El great grammar guy", I used to say grammer. soyea. 8:09 Flower1470 I am still the Queen of Grammar as well. 8:09 Dragonian King you're not the queeeeen 8:10 Flower1470 YES I AM 8:11 Dragonian King you're too young to be queen you're like junior duchess or something 8:11 Flower1470 :O 8:11 Dragonian King yes junior duchess of games 8:11 Loving77 Queen of Games just gave me a drawing idea :D 8:12 Flower1470 oh no 8:12 Loving77 whee 8:15 Dragonian King i want mango lemonade 8:15 Loving77 ew 8:15 Flower1470 eww 8:16 Dragonian King WHAT mango lemonade rules :O 8:16 Flower1470 no way I would prefer normal lemonade O_o Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:19 Flower1470 ooo Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:20 Flower1470 wb 8:20 Dragonian King sillys zexal wiki killed my internet Lily do you think anyone else has an "offensive" name? 8:28 Flower1470 Um I don't think so. 8:29 Dragonian King ok good 8:43 Loving77 I'm going bye 8:43 Chrisgaff Bye pen 8:43 Flower1470 Bye Peep 8:44 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:44 Flower1470 ooo 8:53 Chrisgaff Weird. It still says she's here. 8:53 Flower1470 yeah that happens to me sometimes 8:54 Dragonian King tooooormeeeeent 8:54 Flower1470 lol 8:54 Dragonian King Joey used Torment! Yugi can't complete the Millennium Puzzle! 8:55 Chrisgaff :P pursuitesbestmoev 8:55 Dragonian King Yugi is subjected to Tooooormeeeeeent! 8:55 Chrisgaff USE SPLASH https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gsG_Qi3Y1Q 8:58 Flower1470 that's scary. 9:00 Dragonian King um ok 9:00 Flower1470 ....I want to say more but I won't so I'll leave it at that. 9:00 Chrisgaff XD I've g2g. Ttyl guys :) 9:00 Dragonian King bye chris 9:01 Flower1470 Bye Chris 9:02 Chrisgaff Bye guys :D Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:02 Flower1470 ooo 9:35 Dragonian King I gtg, bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:39 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:March 2014